Seven Steps To Paradise
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Arizona has big plans for Valentine's Day. Will it all go off without a hitch?


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Callie yawns mightily as she stretches, wiping at her blurry eyes as she sits up. Sighing in disappointment when she sees that Arizona isn't next to her, meaning she'd probably been paged in, she gets up and shuffles over to the baby's crib. When she finds it empty she jolts awake as a wave of panic washes over her, it's gone as quickly as it comes however when she sees the note lying there.

_Dear Calliope,_

Happy St. Valentines Day my love. I hope that sleeping in without our little one waking you up was refreshing. I have her with me so that you can enjoy your surprise without interruption.

We always tell each other that one year we are going to go all out. Well dearest, this is the year I finally make good on that. I have 7 hints for 7 places that mean someone to us as a couple. Follow each one and someone that means something to us will greet you with a rose and the next clue.

Enjoy your day my love.

Hint #1 - Go to the place where our lip's first met.

Love always and forever,

Arizona

Callie grins goofily as she re-reads the note; she really is one lucky woman. Glancing at the clock her smile grows when she realizes that it's 9am. She hasn't slept until 9 since their adorable yet time consuming bundle of joy came along. After showering and getting dressed she makes her way to the kitchen, laughing when she finds a box of doughnuts waiting for her. Grabbing two doughnuts she heads out to make her way to Joe's, excited to see what Arizona has in store. When she gets there she has to hold back giggles when she sees Joe standing at the door to the woman's bathroom.

"No matter how sweet your girlfriend is I am not standing in the woman's bathroom waiting for you." Joe chuckles as he hands Callie a red rose and a clue. "She tried hard though."

"I bet she did." Callie laughs, taking the rose and the clue. "Thanks Joe." She smiles before turning her attention to the clue, a note on a simple bar napkin.

_The single red rose means that I love you._

Hint #2 - Go to the place where we get our coffee, our pound cake and where you get hit on before every shift.

"What is it with you and the coffee girl?" Callie mumbles under her breath, chuckling as she makes her way over to the hospital. It takes a little bit to get to the coffee cart since seemingly everyone she bumps into wants to ask about the baby. When she does get there she finds Cristina Yang standing at the coffee cart looking less than impressed that she's there and not in the OR.

"Robbins told me if I didn't do this she wouldn't let me in the OR for a month." Cristina says, wanting to make it clear she's not in on the happy and perky fun because she wanted to be. Shoving her hand at Callie she hands over a lavender rose and a note.

"I bet she's almost disappointed you agreed then." Callie laughs, knowing her girlfriend is still less than a fan of Cristina's after the whole lying to get on her service incident. Still laughing at Cristina's grimace she watches as she stalks off before opening the note.

_Making Yang do this is almost as much fun as planning this was. A lavender rose means enchantment. And Calliope, you enchant me at every move.  
Hint #3 - Go to the place where you and I saved Tommy Johnson's little league career._

"Tommy Johnson…" Callie murmurs, furrowing her brow as she thinks. Suddenly it clicks and she smiles a little as she makes her way to OR 3. She'll never forget the first case they worked together, the first time she really saw just how passionate and…well badass her lover was in the OR.

"Can I help you Dr. Torres?" Miranda Bailey asks, not looking up from the three hour tumor removal she's in the middle of. She's glad her mask is hiding her smile. She would never admit it even under oath, but she thinks what Arizona's doing is adorable.

"Um…you haven't by any chance talked to Arizona today have you?" Callie asks cautiously. If her girlfriend managed to get Yang and Bailey in on this she deserves an award. Like the Nobel Peace Prize for Awesomness or something.

"Nurse Bohkee will you please give Dr. Torres her gift from Dr. Robbins?" Bailey instructs, glancing up as the nurse in question hands over the dark pink rose and the note. "This is a hospital Torres, not date night at the Joe's." She says sternly, though her eyes are twinkling.

"I'll be sure to let Dr. Robbins know." Callie says, fighting back a grin as she backs out of the OR. Once she's in the scrub room she eagerly opens the note, excited to see what Arizona has in store for her next.

_I thought getting Yang to agree was hard. Ha! That was child's play compared to getting Miranda to agree. It took nearly a month of begging and offering to chart for her before I wore her down. But I did it, because I am awesome. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Deep pink roses mean appreciation, admiration and sincerity.  
Hint #4 - Go to the place where we go to get away when we are at work._

Callie smiles, instantly knowing where Arizona's next clue is leading her. She heads to the little used on-call room near the clinic and cautiously opens the door just incase today of all days someone decided to not sleep in there. Sitting on the top bunk is Teddy Altman with a chart in her hand.

"This isn't the bed you two use is it?" Teddy asks warily.

"Uh...no." Callie says, blushing a little bit.

"Good." Teddy smiles, jumping down and giving Callie the rose and the note. "I know Arizona said to just give you and rose and note, but I just want to say I think you are a lucky woman to have someone who will put something together like this for you." She says, giving her a smile.

"I'm beyond lucky." Callie smiles softly, a little in awe of all the effort Arizona's put into this. "Thanks." She calls after Teddy as she slips out of the on-call room before turning her attention to the orange rose lying on a piece of hospital paper.

_Orange roses mean desire so I thought that color fit this room very well. I hope you're enjoying this honey and I hope you've figured out all the clues so far.  
Hint #5 - Go to the place where we take our shared lunches the 10 days a year it doesn't rain._

Callie chuckles to herself once again as she leaves the on-call room and starts to make her way out of the hospital to head to the nearby park. Orange was totally the right color for that room. She smiles to her self as she reaches the park, her favorite lunches by far were the ones they shared on 'their' bench here in this park. Speaking of their bench, Alex Karev was currently sitting on it, a thick leather jacket on to keep warm

"Robbins said I would get two solo surgeries if I did this." Alex says, clearly in a fantastic mood.

"You know you totally would have helped with this anyway." Callie teases because she just can't help it. Alex may act all gruff and rough around the edges but he's a total softy at heart. Plus she knows he's wrapped around Arizona's finger.

"I'm a sap at heart, what can I say?" Alex shrugs, handing her the rose and the note before walking off. Smiling Callie shakes her head as she watches him go before sitting down to read the next note.

_A white rose can mean that you are heavenly, and baby you are. I know I'm cheesy but you love it.  
Hint #6 - Go to the place where we cook together, laugh together, cry together, fight together and love together._

Callie grinned in anticipation of finally seeing Arizona and giving her a much deserved kiss as she tucks the note into her pocket with the rest, gathers the roses and starts to head to the apartment. This is by far the best Valentine's Day she's ever had and she couldn't imagine anyone other that Arizona ever doing it for her. After everything they've been through over the last year it just makes it that much more special. She's still grinning when she walks into their apartment, but is surprised to find the place, while not empty, distinctly lacking her lovers presence. Instead of her perky blonde girlfriend she's met with Mark sitting on the couch, coke in hand, dressed in a suit and tie, his feet on the coffee table, watching Sport's Center.

"Hey Callie." Mark grins as he stands and walks over. "Before I give you your stuff you need to get dressed up. Robbins put it all on your bed for you. Your really hot red dress."

"Ok..." Callie says, narrowing her eyes at him a bit before heading into the bedroom. She whistles appreciatively at what Arizona has laid out, it looks like someone was definitely planning on having fun tonight. In addition to her 'really hot red dress' as Mark dubbed it, there's a new lacy red bra and matching pair of panties, and sexy red heels. Entertaining images of how these clothes are going to come off Callie quickly changes before heading back out to the living room.

"This is from Arizona." Mark announces as he hands her a note and apale pink rose. "And just know I didn't make her write that."

"Alright." Callie says, looking at him curiously before she opens the note.

As much as I hate admitting it at times Mark is a part of our lives and our family. He and I will never be best friends, but we are friendly now. Caroline Arizona Torres brought Mark and I together and I'm grateful to our little girl for that.

_A pale pink rose means grace, joy and gratitude. You are my joy Calliope, even more than the tiny humans._

Hint #7 - Go to 65 Prescott Street.

"Prescott Street?" Callie murmurs. That's a residential area, one she's sure they hadn't been to together or shared any moments in. Why would Arizona want her to go there?

"I'm driving." Mark says, offering her his arm. "Milady." He grins roguishly.

"Ok then." Callie chuckles, taking Mark's arm and letting him lead her down to his car. As he drives through Seattle's busy streets she lets her mind drift over her and Arizona's relationship, the good and the bad. Thinking back she's amazed they survived and got to where they are today. Amazed, but so, so grateful.

Looking over at his best friend at a light Mark can't help but smile, she has no idea what's in store for her. He knows she's going to love it though, she better after the number of times he's had to talk Arizona down about this whole thing and reassure her that it's a great idea. Slowing down as he nears the house he pulls into the driveway and parks. The house was a 140 year old Victorian house, with a full wrap around porch and a large yard. It looked like a family home, a place full of life and love and family. There were no cars in the driveway but a single light is on inside.

"Ok…I'm a little lost now. Why are we here?" Callie asks Mark, looking at his quizzically.

Mark doesn't say anything; instead he simply gets out of the car and offers his hand to Callie after opening her door. He knows if he says anything he would kill the surprise and in return Arizona will kill him. Helping Callie up the steps he opens the door for her and lets her enter first.

Callie frowns at Mark but at his urging walks inside, gasping at what she sees. Daniel and Anna Beth Robbins, Carlos and Selina Torres, Aria Torres and her boyfriend Hector Lopez and Lexie Grey who is holding Caroline all stand in the large empty family room just to the right of the entryway. A few feet in front of them is Arizona, dressed in a simple black dress with her hair pulled up leaving a few pieces falling down. She looks around at everyone in surprise, a little overwhelmed at having her family and Arizona's in the same place for the first time.

"Ari…what…?" She stammers haltingly, vaguely noticing Mark close the door behind them and move to stand by Lexie.

"I've been thinking about this day since you and I got back together. I wanted to show you, really prove to you I was in this forever. I know we're not a perfect couple. We fight too much, and we're passive aggressive, and we don't always like the other person…But we always love each other and we always come back together." Arizona pauses, taking a few steps closer to Callie. "You are the mother of our child, you are the one I want to wake up next to every morning for the rest of my life and who I want to lie down beside every night, you are the one I want to cook with and fight with and love with. You are the one." She finishes in a whisper, swallowing hard to keep back her tears as she gets down on one knee and opens the ring box in her hand. Inside is her grandmother's wedding band, a family heirloom she never thought she'd need until she met Callie. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you marry me?"

Callie stares dumbly down at Arizona in a state of complete shock. This couldn't really be happening…could it? Was the woman she loved more than life itself really on one knee in front of her asking for forever? It…it had to be a dream, things this amazing just didn't happen to her. She was the perpetual screw up who always acted first and thought second, who wore her heart on her sleeve and had enough issues to keep a fleet of therapists employed. Quite simply she was a hot mess.

Looking up at Callie worriedly Arizona starts to freak out. This was too big a gesture. She knew it was big but…she convinced herself that she was ready, that they were ready. She called Carlos and asked for his permission. She even talked it over with Mark and let him convince her to go through with it all those times she was ready to back out. Of course this was too big though, they'd only been back together for a few months. Way too soon. She was such an idiot.

"Calliope, I think Arizona is waiting for your answer mija." Carlos calls from the back, his voice full of amusement.

Callie blinks, shaking her head a bit as her father's words register. It's only now that she sees the worry and fear in Arizona's eyes as her smile becomes increasingly forced. Oh god she hasn't actually said yes out loud yet!

"Yes. Yes Arizona, yes. A thousand times yes." She half laughs, half cries. "We're both stubborn and opinionated. We never know when to back down. We hold things in too much and don't always speak up when we should…But corny as it is, I can't quit you. You're it for me and I think you've been it for me since our very first kiss. You're perfect with Caroline, you haven't needed to prove anything to me since the first time I saw you hold her. You're…amazing. I would love nothing more than to wake up with you everyday and call you my wife."

"Yes?" Arizona whispers, almost not sure she heard right as the ring box shakes in her usually steady surgeon hands.

"Yes." Callie grins, biting her bottom lip to keep from bursting into tears of joy. She watches in awe as Arizona takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her left ring finger.

"I love you." Arizona whispers, standing and pulling Callie into a searing kiss a kiss. "God I love you."

"I love you too. So freaking much." Callie murmurs, pulling Arizona into another deeper kiss, not caring about their audience. "I've been wanting to do that all day." She whispers, resting her forehead against Arizona's.

Smiling Arizona puts her forehead against Callie's, her hands going to her hips. She's perfectly content to ignore their families and stay wrapped in Callie's arms in their little blissful bubble. A gurgling noise cuts through her daze thanks to her finely honed mothering instincts. Pulling back just enough to look over at Lexie she sighs softly when she sees that Caroline is wide awake and has seen Callie. Reluctantly pulling out of Callie's embrace she walks over and collects their daughter.

"Our baby wants you." She says softly as she walks back over to Callie and hands Caroline over.

Callie smiles just like she always does when Arizona calls Caroline their baby. She knows Arizona is all in, 3am feedings and diaper changes all in, but it still warms her heart to hear her say things like that.

"Well that's good because I've missed her." Callie grins as she takes Caroline into her arms. She smiles as Caroline looks up at her and flashes her a gummy smile, cooing as she reaches up for her earring.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun with Mommy today?" Callie says softly, gently extracting Caroline's hand from her earring.

"She did. We spent the day with her grandparents getting spoiled rotten." Arizona smiles, stroked Caroline's head softly. "I got some food delivered, do you want to join us for dinner?" She asks Callie, not looking up from their daughter. She really is too amazing for words.

"Of course, where else would I be?" Callie smiles, her brow furrowing as her brain catches up to her emotions and shock from the proposal. "Wait, dinner here? Whose house is this?" She asks curiously.

"Ours." Arizona says simply, her dimples flashing brightly. "I emptied my savings and bought it wholesale." She whispers, knowing she could have tapped their joint account but not wanting to do it that way.

"Ours?" Callie questions, her jaw dropping a bit. Arizona bought her, bought them, a house…"Wait, emptied your savings. Why?" She questions, wondering why Arizona wouldn't tap their joint funds for a purchase like this.

"I wanted to buy you a house. I didn't want to use your money to buy you a house." Arizona blushes a little as she tries to explain. She's thankful the rest of their group has by now drifted into the kitchen to get the food and give them some privacy.

"So you emptied your savings?" Callie asks, a little in awe. She knows how important having a nest egg is for Arizona. Planning ahead and being prepared are lessons she learned from her father early on and things that are practically gospel to her.

"All $850,000 worth of it. It hurt a little I won't lie." Arizona whispers, nuzzling her wife to be's neck.

"I hope you know I'm paying you back, at least half." Callie says, slipping an arm around Arizona's waist as she holds her entire world in her arms. "This is…I don't even know what to say. This whole day was amazing and then you proposed and now this…god you're amazing."

"I prefer awesome." Arizona says, her dimples coming out as they walk toward the fully loaded kitchen where their family is waiting to congratulate them. She had no idea how Callie would take this day when she planned it, well she had her suspicions, but she couldn't be sure. In the end she's pretty damn happy with how it all turned out. She has a perfect daughter, a stunning girl—_fiancée_, and a home for them to build their life in. Ya, today went pretty damn awesome.


End file.
